fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayashi Monogatari Ainoko
The Start of the Tale The tale starts in the Summer Hills of a peaceful Japanese valley. A crossbred dog named Mametarou has ran the lead of his own pack, but will his life dream seirously come true when his mate, a Kishu named Honoko is pregnant with their pups? Is this a miracle for Mametarou, or will these little puppies he calls "devils with fur"? Two of Mametarou's assians come to the rescue, Sora and Gen have said that legend has it, a canine will rise on the tallest rock in the land. The legend is said to look like Mametarou, but lies go in him when he finds his son is the legend. Will Mametarou ever forgive Honoko for their pups, or will he fight the biggest danger in the land ever? Find out while reading Hayashi Mongatari Ainoko (English is Forest Legend Crossbred.) Characters Mametarou=crossbreed dog, leader of the pack, mate of Honoko and father to Ainoko Kawa, Kogane Kusabana and Yanaji. Honoko=friendly and sassy Kishu, mate of Mametarou and mother to Ainoko Kawa, Kogane Kusabana and Yanaji. Gen=Siberian husky, friendly guidance dog, but stubborn and clumsy at times, leaded the pups to the mountain that everyone called White Boulder. Sora=dachshund, friend to Honoko and a stray dog that ran around the Golden Meadows, searching for the antidote that cured Kogane's deafness. She also helps the dogs defend from Akuhei Omote attacking the pups for crow prey. Shokora=sweet-hearted by a little doofus shih-tzu, A dog that appears when Mametarou takes Ainoko back to his homeplace in the town, Gen saves Shokora's life after a rope was choking him on the neck, Shokora explains that dog-hating humans did this to him after he took a slice of tender meat from the butchery. Hiya Reisui=chocolate Lab crossbred, a young guide dog that was let out by his owners every day of the week, he brings Honoko to the wolfs' Nursing Dens to find that a litter of wolf pups were killed by Akuhei's trained hunting crows. Kyousei Monogatari=Old mastiff, he is a tenderhearted dog that has a lot on his mind when he takes Sora to the Golden Meadows, he relizes that he was a friend to Sora back when he a house pet adopted by humans. He only makes one appearance, before he walks back to the meadows. Kawa Ki-silver-furred shelter dog, he is a dog that appears chewing to get his collar off, Honoko helps him and tosses the collar into the groud, where Kawa buries it. He guides Mametarou to the abandoned Sawmill, where he helps the pups cross safely, but luckily Ainoko saved him from falling into the current and drowing in icy water. Akei Omote- Battle-scarred crossbred dog, the only evil and vicious character in the seires. He was a stray dog that was fighting cats in the alley that Sora mentions, a cat clawed his ears straight apart, leaving very breast scars. A dog trainer finds him and cares for him sweetly, but due to Akei's bad attitude, he bit the trainer's hand, and started scaring a large pack of rascally dogs away into the city. He then leads the pack, without them knowing he is leading them, the dogs that he lead then followed his orders, catching live crows and using them to kill young pups that lived in his territory, A few months pass and half of his dogs are killed on roads, only a few ditched Akei and left back to the city. (Note: this ends spoilers, no future spoliers until the story is up.) One-Time Only and Limited Characters Kumo=standard poodle, a friendly dog that appears in a dream for Sora, telling her to find Mametarou and tell him that Kumo visited in a dream, she also appears in a flashback for Honoko, telling her about the wealth of Kogane's deafness, Honoko becomes very happy and brings her pups to the longest river, where she nutures Ainoko and his siblings. Kawa Ki=scenting dog, a dog that only appears two times, one where Gen is at the snowfall on the hillside and when Yanaji makes his passing tests and becomes a fighter like his father, Mametarou. Aisu=friendly dog with no tail and one brown and one hazel-teal eye, very sweet and is a charming dog, but she is very emotional at times and chews bark to help her teeth feel better. Shadow=Doberman, black and tan guard dog that leads Mametarou and Honoko to the great valleys that come to the mountains, Gen finds Shadows as one of Akei's helpers, so the pack scares him off into the hills, where Shadow is never seen again. =The Pups Ainoko Kawa=puppy that looks like Mametarou with pointed ears, friendly dog and one of Mametarou and Honoko's pups born, he wants to become the leader like his father, but Mametarou does not agree, he tells Ainoko that he would become 'crowkill' and Akei Omote would rip him to pieces like a stuffed chew toy. Honoko ignores him and tells the truth to Ainoko and his siblings. They then settle off in a few weeks to find Sora and Gen had told the legend of a mini Mametarou will lead them to saftey, but is Ainoko tough enough, as following his sister, Yanaji who tells that "find out on your path, and it will lead you there." (Note: Future spoilers are blocked until the story is finished.)